


Wallpaper - Hannibal/Will

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Slash, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apologies if these don't fit on your desktop. I'm still trying to get the hang of sizes. The lyrics on the wallpaper are from <i>"Carnival of Rust"</i> by Poets of the Fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wallpaper - Hannibal/Will

  
_Preview:_  
[](http://imgur.com/M2O0xlU)  
 _Full size(s):_  
[1280x1024](http://i.imgur.com/ZMpZvU0.jpg) | [960x768](http://i.imgur.com/Oq5mS5e.jpg) | [750x600](http://i.imgur.com/ZimLCnw.jpg)  



End file.
